


Experimenting

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Cocaine, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Pagan convinces Ajay to do Coke with him. Ajay was not prepared for how strong that Coke would be.





	Experimenting

“Ajayyyyy~” Pagan was high. Again.

“Do a line of coke with me, Ajay…”

“No thanks,” Ajay said almost immediately, and Pagan pouted.

“Aw, just this once, Ajay! You’ve never even had coke, have you? How can you know you don’t like something if you’ve never tried it?”

“Because I’ve seen you get fucked up enough times to know I would never do that to myself.”

“Yeah, but I do a whole bunch of lines at once! I’m just asking you to do one! I’ll even make it half of one, you’ll barely even feel it. You can try one teeny line of Coke, and that’ll be it.”

“One teeny line of Coke is all it takes to get addicted.”

“Then tomorrow I’ll hide all of my Coke. I won’t touch another line until you’ve stopped begging me for it. Please, Ajay? Just try it? If you don’t like it, you never have to do it again. If you do like it, I’ll make sure you don’t get addicted. I love you too much to want you to be a slave to any kind of drug, Ajay. Please? Just this once.” Ajay sighed. He couldn’t believe he was even considering this.

“...Fine. One. One line, and that’s it.” Pagan’s face split into a grin.

“Wonderful. Thank you, Ajay, you’re a marvel.” Pagan set about making a line, and Ajay noticed that, true to his word, it was considerably smaller than the others. After further consideration, Pagan made it even smaller, then handed Ajay a small sheet of paper.

“There. You roll this, place it over the Coke, and inhale. You’ll barely even feel it, it’s like inhaling dust.” That did nothing to ease Ajay’s anxiety, and he reluctantly took the paper from Pagan. He placed the paper on the Coke.

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this’ was his last sober thought before he inhaled.

It was like having an orgasm, Ajay decided. A wave of euphoria crashed over him, causing him to shudder and give a shaky moan. He flopped back to the couch as the euphoria subsided, leaving in its wake a pleasant, blissed-out giddiness. Slowly, he started to giggle, and once he started he couldn't stop.

“I’m high, Pagan,” he giggled, “I’m high like a kite.” And the imagery only made him giggle more, Pagan joining in as well.

“See? I told you it would be fun!” Pagan asserted, “You get so wound up sometimes I just want to walk over and start giving you a massage.” Ajay leaned his head on Pagan’s chest, smiling up at him.

“I want a massage,” he said playfully, and Pagan giggled.

“Get on your knees in front of me, and I’ll give you best damn massage you’ve had in your fucking life!” Ajay slid off the couch, getting on his knees facing Pagan, spreading the man’s legs open and settling his head between them while smiling impishly up at Pagan.

“Not like that!” Pagan chastised playfully, swatting Ajay on the shoulder, “We’ll get to that later. We’re giving you a massage, to relax you first.” Ajay giggled, turning around and leaning back, closing his eyes when Pagan placed his hands on his shoulders and started squeezing.

“That...actually feels really good,” Ajay said, sounding almost sober were it not for the fact that he would never have let himself moan this much if he were sober.

“I used to give Ishwari massages all the time,” Pagan said conversationally, “I got quite good at it. Anytime you want a massage, you just come to your daddy and he’ll give you one, free of charge.”

“Ohh, yes…” Ajay moaned, arching his back, and Pagan giggled.

“I love the sound of your voice, Ajay,” he said, and Ajay giggled right back.

“I have an idea,” he said, “After this, I’ll suck you off, and then you suck me off. And then we can kiss all night long.” Pagan giggled.

“Oh, you know I’m not into men, but...I do like the idea of being sucked off. Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I got a blowjob?”

“Then I’ll give you the best damn blowjob you’ve had in your fucking life. And I’ll be relaxed while doing it, thanks to your massage. Pagan smiled.

“Then let’s start right now, if you’re so eager,” he said, and Ajay was only too quick to help Pagan unbutton his pants and pull them down. The second Ajay’s tongue sneaked out to touch Pagan’s already hardening member, Pagan jerked, throwing his head back and moaning.

“Oh, FUCK yes…” Ajay chuckled.

“Language, Pagan, language.” He placed his mouth on Pagan’s member and started to suck, and Pagan’s colourful vocabulary only got worse.

“Oh yes, oh, suck my dick, Ajay, oh, fuck yes, suck my dick.” Ajay had never pinned Pagan as the kind to like dirty talk, but he wasn’t going to complain, seeing as Pagan was already bucking into his mouth.

“Your mouth is so fucking hot, Ajay, you’re gonna make me blow my load right in your mouth. Fuck, Ajay, fuck yes, FUCK yes, FUCK yes. Oh, fucking gods this is good. I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good after this, Ajay, mark my fucking words. Oh, fuck yes, that’s it, keep going, fucking suck my dick. Oh fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, Ajay, oh fuck yes, FUCK yes, fucking FUCK YES!” Pagan arched , coming into Ajay’s waiting mouth. Ajay smiled, letting Pagan ride out his orgasm before he slid his mouth off of Pagan, nuzzling into his thigh.

“That was...so fucking good, Ajay,” Pagan said breathlessly, “I swear to god I’m going to make you feel that good, because that was so fucking hot and you deserve it. Come on.” Pagan tucked himself back into his pants and knelt on the ground as Ajay took his place lounging on the couch.

“Already hard for me, Ajay?” Pagan questioned with a smile when he saw the bulge in Ajay’s pants. 

“I was hard a long time ago.” Pagan tutted.

“Poor baby. I’ll take care of that for you.” His mouth covered Ajay’s member, and and Ajay gasped, giving a moan. Pagan was much more experienced than Ajay was, doing things with his tongue that had him trembling constantly with bliss.

“Wh-who needs Coke when you’ve got...oh…” Pagan chuckled, and Ajay arched, his hands reaching to grasp at Pagan’s shoulders. 

“Pagan...yes...yes…please…” Pagan hummed, and Ajay was shuddering with bliss again, starting to pant. He couldn’t believe how good this felt. None of the women he’d been with had ever been able to pleasure him like this. He was so close to coming already, and with each swipe of that tongue he wanted it more and more.

“P-please...I’m...close...please...just a little...more…” Seconds later, Ajay was gasping out his release, panting heavily as he came down from his high. By the time he reoriented himself, Pagan was kissing his cheeks and forehead gently.

“Caught your breath, Ajay?” Pagan asked, and Ajay nodded, seeking out Pagan’s lips for a kiss. It was deep, and tender, and Ajay rolled on top of Pagan as they kept up their sensual kiss. When they needed to breathe, Pagan’s lips travelled down to Ajay’s throat, and Pagan chuckled when Ajay gave a breathy moan. 

“Mm...I’ll have to remember that spot for next time…”

“N...not fair…” Ajay protested, “I don’t know where you’re...sensitive…” Pagan smiled, taking Ajay’s hand and guiding it to his side, shuddering at the contact. Ajay smiled, exploring the sensitive area as Pagan explored his throat. It was slow, both of them spent from their orgasms, and soon the touches became more for comfort and warmth as their eyes grew heavy. Eventually, they both fell asleep, Ajay resting on Pagan’s chest, wrapped in a tight embrace.

***

Ajay groaned as he woke. God, he felt AWFUL. He had no idea what a panic attack felt like, but he imagined this was as close as he was going to get. His heart was pounding, he was shaking, and he felt a massive headache coming on. That wasn’t even taking into account the fucked up Coke dream he had. Pagan and he had...Jesus Christ…

Ajay heard a similar groan and looked up to see Pagan waking up as well. He was sleeping on top of Pagan. Why…? Their eyes locked, and the realization clicked into place for them at the same time.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” they said in unison, similar expressions of horror on both their faces. It was Pagan who spoke first.

“Ajay, I am...so sorry. I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking, but...you...you are NEVER having Coke again. Ever. That was...even on my wildest Coke trips, I would never have...Jesus…”

“I...I’m sorry…” Ajay said timidly, shame creating a flush on his cheeks.

“No, Ajay, Jesus, I’m not mad at you. I know it was the Coke talking, God knows I’d know better than anyone the fucked up shit Coke can make you say, but...I’d simply prefer it if we were never in a situation where Coke controlled your voice ever again. Look, I...never on my wildest Coke trips...and I even gave you...it was only one tiny line, for fuck’s sake! The Coke just affects you much more than it does me. I wasn’t expecting that, and...well...fuck, Ajay, I’m so sorry. It was the Coke the made me agree-”

“It was my fault for even suggesting it, what the hell does that mean for me? That I’m...that I...have the fucking hots for you or something? Jesus...I- look, I know I should get off, but...Jesus fucking Christ, I...I…” Pagan sat up, pulling Ajay in close.

“I know, dear boy. It was stupid of me to suggest you have Coke. I don’t ever want you to feel this kind of regret again, so just...I’ll never ask you to do it again, and if I ever do...no, I’d never ask, no matter how fucked up I got. It’s...it’s really up to you where you want to go with this, Ajay. I’m more than happy to oblige if you want to forget it ever happened.”

“Well, the...the…that, yes. I don’t want to forget it happened, god knows that would be impossible, but we’ll both agree to call it a stupid Coke trip, and just move on. But, um…”

“Um…?”

“Well...you were right. I do get...tense, so...I...I actually wouldn’t mind if...if you would...give me a massage, once in a while? Only if you want to, of course.” Pagan smiled.

“Ajay, my boy, anytime you want a massage, you need only ask. THAT, I can do for you.”


End file.
